


Twenty Drabbles for the Merry Month of Masturbation 2010

by dustandroses



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, NCIS, Oz (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The X-Files
Genre: Bondage, Bukkake, Character of Color, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Other, Rare Pairing, disturbing imagery, mmom 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty drabbles, nineteen characters, seven fandoms and too many sex acts to count.  Here are all the drabbles I wrote for for the MMoM 2010 Challenge.  (This includes double and triple drabbles - so all these works will be either be 100, 200 or 300 words exactly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Drabbles for the Merry Month of Masturbation 2010

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/gifts), [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).



> These drabbles are all rated R or NC17, however, they run the full gamut from extremely mild to intensely graphic. I'll put warnings for the most graphic stuff, but just be aware, you may find things that might disturb you.
> 
> When I started this challenge, I was worried I'd run out of material - let's face it, how many different ways can you say "he took his cock into his hand and started to stroke?" It was only later that I realized the question I should have been asking was: _how many times can you write masturbation fic before you go blind?_ The answer is obviously more than 31, which is a relief. Tune in next year, and I'll let you know if I manage to hit the magic number.
> 
> My thanks to Ozsaur, my hero and shit, who not only betaed most of these, but handed me the prompts that got me started on a large percentage of them. My other hero and shit, Trillingstar, took care of the rest. You two rock like a big ole rockin' thing!

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

 

 **Thralled** : Xander & Spike, NC17, 100 words, Day 4

Xander ran his sweaty palm down his aching cock, eyes closed as he remembered a pink tongue slipping out, moistening pale lips. In the few moments he’d had to stare, fascinating blue eyes had drawn him in, making him feel he was spinning out of control. His hand moved faster as he pictured what would have happened if Angel’s offer had been accepted - cool breath brushing against his hot skin. He shuddered, fist clenching tight as he came, imagining sharp teeth piercing tender flesh.

“Spike!”

Xander lay there gasping, one thought uppermost in his mind. “Was he wearing eyeliner?”

 

 **Biding His Time** : Spike & Xander, R, 100 words, Day 18

Spike watched the boy sleep; he could almost taste the sweet, hot blood pulsing just under the skin. He squirmed in his chair, growing hard just thinking about all that soft, warm flesh bending to his will. These ropes were laughable; Spike could be free in moments. Xander wouldn’t know he was there until it was too late to scream. Spike sighed. Damned soldiers. For now he’d have to find other ways to keep himself amused. He worked a hand free and rubbed his hard-on through his jeans. He was sure he could think of something to keep him occupied.

 

 

 **Firefly**

 

 **The Power of Serenity** : Kaylee, R, 100 words, Day 11

Kaylee leaned against the bulkhead, feeling the rumble and growl of Serenity’s engines seep right through her flesh and into her bones. She loved the moment when she finished her fiddlin’ and fine-tunin’, and could just feel the hum as her baby purred her thanks to Kaylee for taking such good care of her. But damn, those bone-deep vibrations had a habit of working their way inside her, and settling in her nether-regions, making her panties damp. She squirmed pleasurably against the warm metal, glancing around to make sure she was still on her own. Well, just her and Serenity.

 

 

 **NCIS**

 

 **Slapstick** : Gibbs & Tony, R, 100 words, Day 5

It was a slapstick comedy moment: an old, abandoned house - creaky floorboards, sheet-draped furniture, murky light leaking through torn curtains. Tony tripped over a rug, landing with a thump on his knees; dust billowing. Gibbs should have laughed. Instead, he gasped at the sight of Tony on his knees at Gibbs’ feet, head bowed as if in submission. He walked away abruptly, knowing Tony expected a hand up, but his sudden erection making it impossible for him to stay. Later, alone in his shower, shuddering through his orgasm, Gibbs finally admitted to himself what he wanted. He wanted Tony.

 

 **Slapstick Revisited** : Tony & Gibbs, R, 100 words, Day 6

Such a slapstick moment, tripping over a damned rug and landing on his knees at Gibbs’ feet. Tony cringed, head down to hide his embarrassment. What a perfect way to impress his boss, his mentor, his… Why not admit it? The object of his obsession. Gibbs’ gasp surprised him into glancing up, and that’s when he saw Gibb’s hard-on, in the moment before he turned away. Later, alone in his shower, shuddering through his orgasm, the knowledge that Gibbs wanted him burned like fire through Tony’s veins. The next time he found himself at Gibbs’ feet, it would be intentional.

 

 **Worthy** : Tony & Gibbs, R, 100 words, Day 12

Tony feels Gibbs’ body against his own, hard muscles and slick skin, as they wrestle on the mat. He craves the opportunity to pit himself against Gibbs, to prove he’s worthy. And that is all it takes: not Gibbs’ strong body, holding him down on the mat, not even the scent of musk and clean sweat that fills Tony’s head with thoughts of more passionate grappling. As soon as Gibbs nods his approval, grunts a soft “Good job,” Tony is lost. Hard and wanting, he scrambles to an empty stall, cock in hand, gasping out Gibbs’ name as he comes.

 

 **Security** : Gibbs/Tony, NC17, 100 words, Day 13

Sometimes Tony needs reassurance, needs to know how much Gibbs values him. When he starts to doubt, Gibbs wraps Tony’s wrists and ankles tight in leather, binding him so he can barely move. Gibbs straddles Tony’s body, smiling down at the raw need on his face. Then he wraps his hand around his cock, and reminds Tony of his place in the most visceral of ways. As the first drops of come land on his face, and Gibbs’ guttural cry of “Mine!” echoes around the room, Tony comes, cock untouched, secure in the knowledge that this is where he belongs.

 

 **The Art of Accessorizing** : Abby, NC17, 200 words, Day 22

The smell of leather always made Abby horny. It was a conditioned response, she couldn’t help it. Boot shopping all day had made her nipples hard; her clit hot and tingly. Finally back home, she tugged them on, dropping her t-shirt to the floor next to her full-length mirror. Something was missing. She grabbed the collar off her dresser; black with silver studs and buckles to match her sexy new boots.

Buck naked, except for her leather, Abby stalked back to the mirror. That was more like it. Smooth ivory skin and black, black leather – it made her pussy wet. She dropped onto her bed and spread her legs wide, watching the mirror avidly as her hand slid up her inner thigh. She squirmed pleasurably as her fingers circled her clit, teasing touches that inflamed her even more.

Her left hand tweaked one swollen nipple and her back arched as she moaned, her hips bucking her pussy up into her hand. She’d been craving this ever since she stepped into that first store and the smell of leather overwhelmed her. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her favorite dildo – matt black. Abby smiled, it made the perfect accessory.

 

 **Trial and Error** : Gibbs/Tony, NC17, 200 words, Day 26

“Spread your legs for me.”

Tony gasped. He could always count on Gibbs’ low, growly voice to turn him on, but damn, just five words, and he was ready to come. He focused on not blowing his wad for a moment, then followed Gibbs’ directions, slowly letting his thighs drop wide, giving Gibbs a good view. The look on Gibbs’ face was incredible. He knew how much Gibbs craved his body, he told Tony often enough, but seeing the open look of want on Gibbs’ face filled him with pride and another wild surge of arousal.

“Jerk yourself off, Tony. I want to see you come for me.”

Oh, fuck. He touched his cock with one shaky hand, and came, his head thrown back as he shouted. Jesus! He was so embarrassed. He’d come as fast as a 12 year old with his daddy’s Penthouse magazine. He felt a bit better when he looked at Gibbs, though. He was slouched in his chair; legs sprawled wide, a suspicious, slowly spreading wet spot on the front of his jeans. Damn but he looked good like that.

Tony cleared his throat. “Okay, so that worked. We’ll have to try that again sometime.”

 

 

 **Oz**

 

 

 **A Fandango Trilogy**

 **Mondo's Monster** : Mondo Browne, Beecher & Keller, NC17, 100 words, Day 2

Mondo jerked off leisurely as he watched Beecher stare up at Keller’s pod. He didn’t give a fuck what Keller’s game was; he’d given up Beecher’s ass fair and square, and it belonged to Mondo, now. He squeezed his hand tight around his fat cock, and smirked. He’d seen Keller in the showers – he had nothing on Mondo. Beecher was gonna choke when he shoved this monster down his throat. Maybe he’d fuck Beecher up against the glass – rub Keller’s face in just what he’d given up. His heavy cock jumped in his hand…oh yeah, his baby liked that idea.

 

 **Personal Business** : Keller & Mondo Browne, NC17, 100 words, Day 17 - **Warning:** Canon Character Death ****

Thought he was something special, didn’t he – talking trash with his homeboys about what a tight ass Toby had. He’d fucked Toby against the glass, Toby’s hard cock leaving slick trails on the clear wall, reminders of Toby’s betrayal that Chris sought out every time he walked past that pod.  Well, there’d be no more of that. Chris shuddered through his climax; disappointed that he couldn’t leave his come spattered all over Browne’s ugly face, but he couldn’t take that kind of chance. Besides, it didn’t matter what anyone else thought – Toby would know exactly why Browne had to die.

 

 **A Plan Well Made** : Ryan O'Reily, NC17, 100 words (June 15 - part of the trilogy, even if I did write it in June.)

Ryan watched from his pod as the hacks dragged Supreme Allah’s ass out of Em City. What a fucking whiny bastard. “I didn’t fucking do that shit!” Well, yeah. Didn't the asshole know a set-up when he fell into one? Ryan smirked and adjusted his hard-on. It always turned him on to see a plan come together just right. He scoped out the quad to see if the coast was clear, then hopped up onto his bunk and pulled out his cock, the satisfaction of a job well done making him ache for relief. This wasn’t gonna take very long.

 

 **Masturbatus Interruptus** : Chris Keller, R, 100 words, Day 3

Chris lay on his bunk, fingering his cock through his boxer shorts. He’d been half-hard all day; he really needed to jack-off. He’d been caught with his hand down his pants twice, the sharp rap of Mineo’s nightstick against the glass jarring him out of his fantasy. Chris plastered an innocent grin on his face as he wiggled his fingers at Mineo. The hack just rolled his eyes and kept walking. Finally Chris heard the shout: “Lights Out!” About fucking time. He dipped his hand back into his boxers and closed his eyes. He had a date with Miss Sally.

  
 **I Like Your Scars** : Donald Groves & Miguel Alvarez, NC17, 100 words, Day 14 - **Warning:** Could be considered NonCon by some.

When Alvarez started rubbing his cock in his drugged haze, Donald was wary of what might happen. But by the time Alvarez got his pants down around his knees, Donald was watching his reflection in the Plexiglas, kneading his own cock in time to Alvarez’ rocking and moaning. Alvarez’ hand called to him, with its angry red scar, and once Donald was sure he had passed out, he slid silently to the floor to examine it more closely. He sucked the come off Alvarez fingers, and when his tongue traced the wound, Donald came, gasping his secrets into Alvarez’ palm.

 

 **Hungry** : Keller/Alvarez, R, 100 words, Day 19

“I want you on your knees.”

That’s all Keller has to say, and Miguel is lost.

“Come for me. Go on. Let me see you.”

¡Dios mío! Miguel shudders. He loves the way Keller watches him: possessive and… _hungry_. Miguel strokes himself, surprised at the strength of his arousal. He moans when Keller reaches down to adjust his cock, proud that he has the power to affect Keller that strongly. Before now, he never appreciated the urge to display oneself to another. Now he understands and his cock surges in his hand. Every person has their own power, this is his.

 

 

 **Stargate: SG-1**

 

 **Snoopy** : Jack & Daniel, NC17, 100 words, Day 7 - Inspired by [](http://sidlj.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidlj**](http://sidlj.livejournal.com/) 's ficlet: [**Reality**](http://community.livejournal.com/smutday/275146.html)    

Jack contemplated taking another cold shower, but it probably wouldn’t help any more than the first one had. The dildo he’d found in Daniel’s nightstand was the only thing he could think of. How often did he use it? Did he think of someone when he did? Jack finally gave in and wrapped his hand around his cock, squeezing and tugging. Oh, god. Did Daniel wish that thing was someone’s cock? Whose? Could it be Jack’s? He suddenly, desperately wanted it to be. He came abruptly, the image of Daniel spreading his legs for Jack pushing him over the top.

 

 **Fast and Dirty** : Jack & Daniel, NC17, 300 words, Day 28

It took every bit of Jack’s iron control to hang on until Daniel left the shower room. He didn’t relax until he heard the sound of the locker room door closing. This was going to have to be fast and dirty; someone could come in at any time. But it wasn’t going to take long, anyway. He took his already half-hard cock in hand, and started to stroke.

The image of Daniel’s naked body being oiled for that ritual yesterday was burned into his brain; he hadn’t been able to think of anything else since. He’d delayed his shower hoping Daniel would be gone when Jack arrived, but there he’d been in all his glory. Jack’s knees had almost buckled when he saw Daniel leaning forward, hands against the tile, as the water streamed over his head and down his back.

He’d wanted to get down on his knees, pull Daniel’s ass cheeks wide and bury his face between them. Or his cock. Either would be fine with him. The image of Daniel braced against the wall, Jack’s cock buried deep inside him, made his cock jump in his hand.

Jesus, he was going to come just from thinking about what he’d like to do to Daniel. His balls drew up tight against his body, and he just let go, his come spattering against the tile as Daniel’s name slipped out on a breathy exhalation. Jack leaned against the wall in an unconscious imitation of Daniel’s earlier pose. He hadn’t meant to say Daniel’s name aloud. He had to be more careful than that.

When he thought his legs would hold him up, he raised his face to the spray for a moment, then turned, reaching for his towel. Which was being held by Daniel, one eyebrow raised.

Oh, fuck.

 

 

 **Stargate Atlantis**

  
 **Jasmine** : Teyla & Rodney, R, 100 words, Day 15 - Dedicated to Ozsaur, who has a secret fascination for Rodney/Teyla.

The rush of water explodes into bubbles. Teyla smiles as the scent hits her; jasmine, Rodney called it. He brought it back from Earth because it made him think of her. Teyla slips into the tub, the heat soaking into her bones, the smell of jasmine filling her head. She feels languid and sensual; the slide of her hand over her breast and peaked nipple makes her shiver, makes her ache with need. She slides her hand down between her legs, moaning as she touches herself, and whispers his name. The scent of jasmine will always remind her of Rodney.

 

 **Perfectly** : John & Rodney, R, 200 words, Day 21 Dedicated to Ozsaur, who needed a better end to a perfectly terrible day.

John collapsed on his bed, a trail of clothes left in his wake. What a week. Usually, he could count on Rodney’s sharp wit to make him laugh and keep him on his toes, but not this week. This week, what Rodney really needed was a ball gag. A ball gag and a nice set of wrist and ankle restraints. Now that was a pretty picture. He could just see it now: Rodney chained to his bed, his eyes begging John the way his mouth couldn’t.

Or maybe another sort of gag? John ran his hand down his chest, pausing to roll his nipples in his fingers as his cock responded enthusiastically to the vision John’s imagination was supplying. John’s cock would be the perfect gag. He could use that mouth the way it always seemed to beg him to – soft looking lips, and a wicked tongue that could put even a battle-hardened Marine in his place.

But not if John kept that tongue busy. He reached for his hard-on, moaning as he imagined how good Rodney’s lips would feel wrapped around the head of his cock. Now, that would be a perfectly good end to a perfectly terrible week.

 

 

 **The X-Files**

 

 **Intensity** : Mulder & Skinner, R, 100 words, Day 16  


“Damn it, Mulder! What the hell were you thinking…?”

Mulder pressed his hand against his hard-on, biting his lip to keep from moaning. His cock pushed back against his palm, and he unzipped his pants, slipping his hand inside. He tucked the phone under his chin, freeing his other hand to tug sharply at his nipples. He loved it when Skinner got angry; his deep growling voice sending shivers up Mulder’s spine. Skinner’s fierce intensity was a powerful charge; it never failed to bring him off spectacularly.

“Are you even listening to me, Mulder?”

“Oh, yes sir, I certainly am.”


End file.
